


Birthday Princess

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Multi, Smut, So much smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: Lilly has a problem; she has a crush on her best friend's dad, Steve Rogers. And then she meets Steve's friend Bucky. But will the two of them make her birthday party even more special?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Birthday Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2020!! (AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!!!)

Alright, I admit it. I have a crush on my best friend’s dad. But you would too! Steve rogers is the epitome of sexy. Tall and broad shouldered/chested, dirty blonde hair with some gray showing, his goatee framing his jaw perfectly, and stunning blue eyes. And that ass…I always call it “America’s Ass” due to Steve’s time in the military. And this summer weather wasn’t helping things. He constantly decided to go shirtless and the dadbod...lord…

Jessica and I were sitting at her kitchen table planning my 21st birthday when he came in from mowing the lawn. He reached into the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

“Hey girls! Everything going okay?”

“Yeah, just nailing down the details.” Jess responded.

“Okay, say how many people are coming to this shin dig?” he asked

“Ummmm, not many. 10-15 I think.” Jess said.

“Hmm. Okay, well just remember. My house, my rules. No sex, no drugs, and no booze.” He said, sounding stern but playful as well.

“We know.”

“Well alright. I’m going out to the garage to work on ‘Peggy.’ Let me know if you need anything. Oh, and just a heads up. Bucky actually invited me out to play pool tomorrow night. I’m leaving the house to you, since you guys are adults. But I’m holding you responsible for anything that happens. Got it?”

“Understood. Thanks, Mr. Rogers.” I said, trying not to sound too giddy.

“Lilly, I’ve told you. Call me Steve.” He said, throwing a quick wink my way before heading out to their garage

“I still don’t understand who names a car ‘Peggy.’” I said as soon as he was out of earshot

“The same kind of guy who still goes and plays pool with a friend named ‘Bucky.’” Jess responded, rolling her eyes. “Honestly, he still acts like a child. I can’t wait til the semester starts back up and I can move back in with my mom.”

“Oh, how are she and…Paul?” I asked, hesitantly

“They’re really good! He treats her so well and she talks about how happy she is.” She responded, but not focusing too long on that. “So, what kind of booze do you want for the party?”

“Uhm, I’m not sure, really. I trust you to pick what I’d like.”

“Well, I’ll have Ricky bring a little bit of everything. And _Tristain_ will be bringing plenty of weed.” She nudged me playfully. Tristain was a guy from our university. There’d been rumors he’d had a crush on me but I wasn’t sure how I felt about him.

“That’s fine. As long as we get pizza from Lorenza’s.” I said, bouncing in my chair a little. The best thing about being at Jess’s Dad’s place, the best pizza place in the world was just in town.

“Of course, love. Now, we have one last trip to make. You need a new swimsuit!”

“Uhm, I dunno Jess. I like the one I have.”

“No sweetie. You need something new, something bright. A two-piece! And they even make em in plus sizes. But we can just borrow Steve’s credit card.”

“You call your dad by his first name?”

“Yeah, he wants me to. Like I said, he’s such a child. He never really was ready to be a dad. But, whatever. Come on.” I followed Jess out to the garage where Steve was bending over the engine of his 1965 Camaro, ‘Peggy’.

“Hey Steve, can we borrow your card? Lilly needs a new swimsuit.” Jess asked. Steve set down his tools and stood up, giving me a once over with his eyes, a small smirk playing at his lips.

“Well, I suppose. It is her birthday after all. Just don’t go nuts, alright?” He dug into his wallet for the card, and handed it to me. I reached for it, and when my fingers touched his, I felt a shiver go through me.

“Thanks, we’ll be back in an hour or so.”

When we got to the mall, Jess dragged me right to the Torrid. I had no idea what to look for, cause as much as I loved my curves and figure, but I was constantly reminded that the world did not. It’s hard to find cute, inexpensive clothes, for girls with thick thighs, round tummies, and fat asses like myself.

“Here, try this!” Jess grabbed something off the rack, a bright yellow suit, and practically shoved me into a dressing room.

I took a deep breath, taking off the baggy t-shirt and basketball shorts I favored and changed into the suit (Keeping my panties on of course). It was a little stringy, but when I looked closely, I knew why Jess had chosen it, it was yellow yes, but covered in little roses, with ‘Belle’ on printed on the waist. My favorite Disney princess.

“Let me see!” Jess said, and I opened the door shyly. “Oh my goodness! You look beautiful! Just imagine what Tristain will say!” I bit my lip, not imagining Tristain, but Steve.

“Well, alright. I suppose you’re right.”

“Yay! This is going to be an amazing night!” I quickly changed back into my clothes, we paid for the suit, and left. Afterwards, stopping to place the pizza order for tomorrow night.

When we got in, Steve was sitting in his chair, the Red Sox game going while he read a book on WWII history.

“What, did Peggy put up a fight?” I joked and he chuckled.

“Sort of, I need a special part to finish the engine but the shop is closed til Monday.” HE closed his book and looked up. “How did swimsuit shopping go?”

“Really good! Lilly found something perfect!”

“Hmmm, any chance of modelling it?” he asked.

“Well, I uhm…”

“She’s got to wash it first. You always wash a swimsuit before wearing it.” Jess said, handing Steve’s card back to him

“Well, fair enough.”

The day passed with Jessica arranging everything for the party, including making sure her girlfriend Sarah was free to be there. I once asked Jess why she didn’t tell her dad that Sarah was her girlfriend

‘Cause then he wouldn’t let her sleep over anymore.’ Was her response. Which I could get behind.

The night of the party finally came, I was working on my hair when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.” I offered, knowing Jess was getting dressed and not sure what Steve was up to. I opened the front door and there stood an Adonis. Steve was truly a Greek god, but the man before was like the dark Greek god Hades. He was just as broad chested as Steve, but while Steve looked like an angel with golden hair and baby blue eyes, the man before me had dark brown hair in a small bun, with eyes so dark I could’ve sworn they were black. But what piqued my curiosity was his arm. He wore a plain black t-shirt, but his left arm was made out of metal. But it moved like a completely normal arm.

I didn’t realize I was staring until the man cleared his throat.

“It’s advanced technology, I lost the arm in Afghanistan, but when I got home, I signed up for this special scientific study that was testing a new style of prosthetic. That was 5 years ago, and here I am.”

“Wow.” I said, then looked back up, and I felt my cheeks get hot from blushing. “I’m sorry for staring, I just think that’s so cool!”

“Thanks, you must be Lilly. I’m Bucky, Steve’s friend.”

“Oh cool! I think Steve was just out back looking something on his car.”

“You’re right I was.” Steve said and I jumped a little, surprised by Steve showing up right behind me. “But now I’m here. Behave, don’t destroy the house, and if you do, clean it up before we get home.”

“Sir, yes sir!” I gave a mock salute and something sparkled in Steve’s eyes, then he left. I saw a jeep drive up the road that I could only assume was Bucky’s. And I bit my lip, but my thoughts didn’t last long before I heard Jess come down the stairs.

“Finally, he’s gone. Which is good cause people should be here any minute.”

And she was right, barely 5 minutes later, Sarah and a few other friends showed up, and eventually Tristain did as well.

The party went decently, I was always kind of a wallflower, one of the reasons why I didn’t understand why Jess hung out with me so much. She was a social butterfly, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. I had barely sipped my drink and I went walking around the house. I finally found tristain out by the pool, sitting on the deck with his legs in the water. I took a sip to try and get some of that “liquid courage” and sat down next to him.

“Hey Tristain.”

“Oh, hey Lilly, how’s it going?”

“It’s…going, I suppose.” The conversation flowed…sort of. I’ve always been a big nerd and I didn’t know much about tristain, but a few minutes into conversation showed we had nothing in common. However, about 15 minutes later, Tristain was tugging me into the house, and into the guest bedroom, and next thing I knew, his lips were pressed against mine. But as much as he seemed to be an okay kisser, my mind kept going back to Steve and subsequently, Bucky. I pulled myself away from Tristain

“What’s wrong?” he asked

“Nothing, I’m just…I’m not in the mood.”

“Really? But Jess said you’ve had a crush on me.”

“Uhm, I mean. Kind of.”

“Well, here I am, birthday girl. All for you.”

“Yeah, I know, I just. I don’t know. It’s not what I want.” I admitted, scooching away from him. Tristain stared at me for a minute then rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, I knew you wouldn’t put out anyways.” He didn’t even get me a chance to respond before stalking out of the room, slamming the door and leaving me alone. I sat alone, and suddenly started to burst into tears. I was alone at the party, just like always.

I’m honestly not sure when the party finally started to wrap up. I just know I came out of the guest room, having sat alone playing solitaire, and people were leaving, with talks of an after-party. Jess was heading up to her room with Sarah. I saw Bucky’s jeep in their driveway and I knew that had been the sign of the party’s end. I decided I wanted to clear my head. I bit my lip and I wasn’t proud, but Jess had showed me where Steve hid a pack of cigarettes. And they were a good brand. I grabbed one and headed back out to the deck, wrapping myself in my favorite sweatshirt. I lit the cigarette and stared up at the night sky. Then, I head the door slide open and close. I turned around and there was Steve and Bucky. Steve holding a bottle of nice scotch and three small tumblers.

“Hey there, how was the party? And what did Tristain think of your suit?” Steve joked.

“Well, the party was okay. Tristain ended up being a douche though.” I wiped my eyes where a few tears started to form. Steve sat down on my left side with Bucky on my right, then Steve poured a little scotch into a glass and handed it to me. “But, I’m not 21 yet.”

“Eh, close enough. By the way.” He pulled the cigarette from my lips and put it to his own, taking a huge drag before putting the cigarette out on the deck. “Smoking will kill you.” I laughed and nodded.

“Yeah, I know. Just wanted something to take the edge off.” I said and Bucky chuckled, taking the other tumbler of scotch. Steve lifted his glass and said “ _Sláinte_ ” then took a hip. I clinked my glass against his, and took a sip. It burned, but in a good way, like sitting just too close to a campfire. I looked out on the lake.

“I’ll still never understand how you afford a house this big, with a pool, overlooking a lake, and still have money for a classic Camaro.”

“There’s a hot tub too.” Bucky said. I looked between the two of them.

“Seriously?” I asked

“Yes, but I don’t share that.” He smacked Bucky upside the head. “I keep it covered so Jess and her friends don’t turn it into a vomit tank. I laughed.

“I get it.”

“However, I think on account of someone’s special day, we can use it.” Steve set his glass down and stepped back onto the deck, he pressed a few buttons on the wall and an automatic cover peeled back, reveal a hot tub that was almost quite literally built into the deck.

“Wow,” my mouth hung open then Steve pressed a few more buttons and suddenly the hot tub came alive with jets and a vibrant array of colors. I turned to look at Steve and was met with him taking his shirt off. I bit the inside of my lip, trying to hide my reaction from Steve. Bucky stood up and followed suit, removing his shirt and I felt my knees tremble to see that he was just as well defined as Steve. I carefully, shyly unwrapped my sweatshirt and climbed into the hot tub with the two of them, again Bucky on my right and Steve on my left.

“How come your arm can go in water?” I asked, genuinely curious.

“Eh the same way they make water proof ear buds and speakers. Magic.” Bucky joked and I laughed, a real laugh.

Suddenly, I felt an arm behind me, Steve’s.

“You comfortable, Lilly?” The hot tub suddenly felt a lot hotter

“Yeah, it’s perfect. Thank you…Steve.”

“Well, you are a special girl. And it is your special day.” He said, his voice low and smooth. I couldn’t believe it. I had fantasized about something like this, but now here it was. I felt Bucky’s hand playing at the sides of my bikini top, while Steve’s had cupped my jaw, gently but firmly, and tilting my head up. I bit my lip and put my hand on his chest, the logical part of my brain screaming to push him away. But he clearly saw the hesitation in my eyes and let out a growl.

“Oh, don’t play coy with me now. I've seen the glances, the looks, and don’t think I don’t hear you moaning out my name from the guest room. I know your fantasies and now I'm going to make them all come true.” And with that he pressed his lips fiercely against mine, much like tristain had tried to, but this was infinitely better. I was still shy, and felt even more shy when I felt Bucky’s hands starting to be playing at my breasts. Steve finally pulled away, breathing heavily.

“Whatd’ya say, baby girl? You want me and Bucky to make all these pretty little fantasies of yours come true?”

“Yes, please Steve.”

“Such a good girl. If anytime you need us to stop, just say Red, understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Very good. And you can address him,” he nodded his head towards Bucky “as Sarge.”

“Yes, sir.” Steve smiles, kissing me again, and then took my hand and led me out of the hot tub and Bucky followed close behind as we went up to Steve’s room.

He shut the door and Bucky started palming his cock through his shorts. “Fuck Steve, been thinking about this all night.”

“Me too Bucky. But remember, it’s _her_ birthday. She’s the princess. Isn’t that right, princess?” Steve said and I bit my lip, sitting down on the bed. Steve tapped my shoulder

“Lay back for _Daddy_ , babygirl.” Steve said, and I looked up at him, confused.

“But I thought…”

“I wanted to wait, didn’t want Jess hearing us. But imagining you calling me daddy makes my cock rock hard. Lay back, babygirl.” I bit my lip, but did as he said. “Now, spread your legs for Daddy, so I can get a better look at you.” I only moved them a few inches apart, and he reached up and pinched my thigh. “Wider, princess. Don’t make daddy get his belt.” I squeaked and spread them farther, and Steve grinned. “What a good girl. Now, let’s see what you’ve been hiding in that swimsuit of yours. He crawled on the bed and grabbed the edges of the swimsuit and tugged it down, and I heard him inhale deeply. “Oh Lilly, babygirl. You shaved?” I blushed.

“Yeah I just…idk. It feels better whenever I…” I trailed off.

“When you what, princess?”

“When I…touch myself.” I admitted. I wasn’t ashamed of it. Fuck that’s why I had hands that reached. But just something about being under the devilish, scrutinizing gaze of these sexy, intimidatingly handsome men, I felt like a mouse caught in a trap.

“Oh really? Such a big girl touching yourself like that. Why don’t you show me exactly what you do to yourself?” He leaned back on his heels, rubbing himself through his shorts a bit. Then I saw Bucky climbing on the bed next to my head pulling his cock out of his shorts. I moaned just at the sight of it, and at the same moment, Steve put his mouth on my pussy, his tongue buried in as he licked and sucked as far as he could reach. I threw my head back in a deep toe-curling moan and Bucky laughed

“Think you found the magic spot, Stevie.” He said, then he wrapped his hand around mine, and guided it over to his hard cock. I grasped it firmly and stroked slowly, “Fuck, yeah babygirl. Just like that.”

Steve brought his hand up and started rubbing at my clit, I tried to squeeze my legs together but Steve used his arms to pin me down by my thighs, and smacked my pussy with the hand previously rubbing my clit

“Bad girl! Never every try to deny me what’s mine. Understand?” he growled, smacking me again.

“Yes daddy, I’m sorry daddy.” I begged.

“Good slut.” He said before returning his hands and tongue to where they were, and I had been on edge all night, so it didn’t take long before I begged

“Please daddy, please, I need to cum!”

“Oh, I dunno Stevie, she looks so pretty as she is right now, just on the edge of cumming. Maybe we should keep her that way for a while.”

“No no please! Please I’ll do anything! Just please let me cum”

“Anything? Bucky asked

“Even let me stick it up your ass while Bucky fucks your tight wet pussy?” Steve grinned.

“Yes! Anything!” I said, my mind gone and desperate for release.

“Deal.” Stevie said, then went full force with his tongue, licking, sucking, and even nipping a little, pushing me over the edge and I was lucky I knew Jess and Sarah were deep sleepers (years of sharing a dorm) cause my moan was so loud I thought I could’ve woken the dead

When the waves of pleasure started to subside, Steve sat back up, his facial hair glistening from my juices.

“Mmmm, lemme get a taste of that, baby.” Bucky said, then leaned over and kissed Steve, and I definitely saw tongue

“Huh, but I thought…?” my mind trailed off, partially from surprise and partially from bliss

“Hey, it’s 2019. Guys can like guys and girls.” Steve joked. “Now, I believe a good little princess said daddy could take her sweet ass.” Bucky grinned

“I have to say, if that’s truly how good she tastes, I don’t know if I wanna fuck her or eat her.” He said, reaching one of his metal fingers into my cunt, and sucking it clean “Mmmmm she tastes even better straight from the source.”

“Please, please Sarge, stick your cock in my pussy and fuck me.” I pleaded and he smirked

“Well how can I say not to that?” Bucky said. Steve moved to lay down next to me and rolled me on my side just a bit. He reached into his bedside drawer and I heard the _click_ from the cap of a lube bottle. Then I felt one of Steve’s fingers pressing against my ass

“Now, be a good girl and relax.” He said. Meanwhile Bucky was spreading my legs as wide as they could go 

“Tell me baby girl, am I the first one to fuck this sweet pussy?”

“Uhmmmm, well, kind of? I mean, I’ve been with other boys before but they were usually too small and just...” I trailed off and Bucky grinned wolfishly

“Well don’t you worry about that one bit. You’ll definitely feel every inch of my thick cock. And I can’t wait to hear you plead for more.” He growled

Steve was slowly pulling a finger out of my ass as Bucky slid his cock into me.

“Good girl Lilly. Just relax for us and we’ll make everything feel amazing.” Steve said, now pushing two fingers into me. The stretching of my ass stung, but in a good way like pressing against a bruise or stretching just right.

“Fuuuuuck. Yes daddy!” I moaned, the feeling of them both pushing into me had me so full, and I knew Steve still hadn’t put his cock in me but I think that was about to change as I felt something much thicker than just a finger pressing against me

“If it gets to be too much, just use your safeword. Understand?”

“Yes daddy.” I said, moaning from the feeling of Bucky’s cock stretching my pussy, then feeling Steve’s cock in my ass, going slowly.

“You feel so good on my cock, baby, so wet and snug, just for us.”

“Perfectly perfect.” Steve moaned “And she’s all ours.”

“Ours to fuck, play with, use as our little fuck toy.” Bucky growled, his voice heavy with lust and I moaned again. “Well well well, seems our good little girl gets off on talking dirty to her.”

“Hmmm, what a nasty little whore.” Steve said, spanking my ass, hard.

“Fuck, from the way she just clenched my cock, I think she liked that too, Stevie.” Bucky said

“Yes, yes I liked it.” I moaned, loving every moment of their torturous pleasure. Steve’s hands are grabbing at my breasts, pinching and pulling at my nipples while Bucky has one finger draw small circles around my clit. 

“How close are you babygirl? Do you wanna cum so bad for us?” Bucky said and I nodded, feeling Steve pressing little kisses and nips against my neck.

“Yes, Sarge please may I cum for you Daddy?” 

“Are you on birth control, princess, Bucky and I fill your holes with cum so you feel us in you all night long?” Steve asked and I nodded, tears spilling out of my eyes from pleasure

“Yeeeesss daddy yes I am!” I gripped out the sheets, ready to scream from need and Steve groaned

“Then yes, baby girl. Cum for me and Bucky like the good slut you are!” he said, thrusting his hips faster, driving his cock into my ass. Bucky thrust one last time before I felt him shoot deep in me, pushing me to climax into my own orgasm. Steve gave a few more thrusts before he too was unloading himself deep within me.

The three of us rod out our orgasms, I shuddered a little, still feeling them deep within me before they slowly pulled out.

“Such a good girl.” Steve whispered as Bucky lay down next to me. I shivered a little, the air conditioning in the apartment making me feel a little chilly. Steve and Bucky snuggled closer.

“Want us to keep you warm, princess?” Bucky asked

“Yes please.” I said. Steve grabbed a light blanket and tucked us, in, keeping me between the two of them.

“Happy birthday, Lilly.” Steve whispered and as I fell asleep, I whispered back

“Thank you, daddy.”


End file.
